Bajo la nieve
by Scatty07
Summary: Draco Malfoy ya no es nadie, trata de pasar desapercibido ante la comunidad mágica hasta que todos los mortífagos sean apresados tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Sin embargo un encuentro inesperado bajo la nieve desbaratará sus planes, haciendo que sus recuerdos salgan de nuevo a la luz.
1. 1 Encuentro inesperado

**Estos personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling.**

**1. Encuentro inesperado**

La nieve crujía bajo sus botas de piel cada vez que daba un tambaleante paso hacia delante. Su mente iba y venía, más dormido que despierto. El blanco manto se extendía hasta más allá de donde su vista alcanzaba y su consciencia se escondía en algún sitio recóndito de su cabeza. La monotonía del paisaje hacía de su reclusión mental algo fácil y cómodo. Al fin y al cabo no pensar era lo más seguro; la culpabilidad, los remordimientos y sobretodo los recuerdos mordían sin piedad cuando los dejaba salir a la luz. Simplemente se tenía que concentrar en poner un pie delante del otro y avanzar. ¿Hacía dónde? Quizá un sitio donde hiciera calor o puede que un montón de nieve blando donde pudiera tumbarse y decirle adiós a todo. ¿A todo? ¿Qué tenía a lo que le pudiera decir adiós? Él no tenía ya nada.

Casi sonríe con ironía al pensar que antes creía que lo tenía todo. Recordaba como atesoraba su nombre como lo más valioso del mundo. No era para menos, su nombre le abría puertas, hacía que la gente le obedeciese con una mirada, provocaba que el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

Pero eso era antes. Antes de la guerra, antes de la derrota de su antiguo bando, antes de todo.

¿Quién era él ahora? No era nadie. No tenía bando, no tenía tierra. Demasiado traidor para unos e increíblemente cobarde para otros. Y así había acabado, perdido y huyendo de todo y de todos en medio de una tierra nevada, helado hasta los huesos y con el estómago rugiente. Se le hacía la boca agua cuando pensaba en los banquetes que se celebraban en su mansión en aquellos tiempos de oscura gloria. ¿De verdad había tenido él una mansión o ya era solo un sueño más de aquellos que le torturaban cuando el sol se ponía?

Se maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta de que sus recuerdos estaban saliendo de aquél escondite profundo de su mente. No pienses, es lo mejor, es lo menos doloroso.

Al rodear un montón de nieve lo vio a lo lejos: luz. El brillo anaranjado de una pequeña población. Su estómago protestó para que sus piernas se volvieran más rápidas, con suerte encontraría un pub o un hostal donde pasar la noche. Con suerte pasaría desapercibido, eso era lo único que quería. Había iniciado ese viaje con tal fin, alejarse de todos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Aún había personas que le querrían hacer daño en libertad y hasta que su número no menguase no se atrevía a retomar su vida pública de nuevo.

En ello tenía sus pensamientos cuando algo le llamo la atención. Un retazo de tela sobresalía de un pequeño montón de nieve. "Una capa" - pensó – "me vendrá bien como repuesto". No es que el joven no tuviera dinero, de hecho lo poseía en abundancia. Pero su cautela le hacía evitar lo máximo posible la posibilidad de retirar parte de su dinero del banco, cuanto menos pistas tuvieran de su paradero mejor.

Se acercó a la tela que ondeaba violentamente con el viento, que a su vez arrastraba copos de nieve. Con sus manos enguantadas tiró de ella con las fuerzas debilitadas que tenía, pero esta no se movió. Finalmente decidió retirar la nieve que se posaba encima del material. Quizá no fue una buena idea.

Casi se cae de espaldas al darse cuenta de que debajo de la capa había un cuerpo.

Este no se movía. El joven no podría decir si era hombre o mujer, ya que estaba completamente cubierto por la capa de viaje; incluso la cabeza estaba escondida bajo una capucha. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era un brazo delgado con una mano enguantada que agarraba una varita. Sintió como un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío le recorría la espalda. La manga de la chaqueta de aquella persona estaba desgarrada a la altura del codo y en el antebrazo de la misma había una herida, pero no una cualquiera. Los trazos de la misma escribían dos palabras sobre la piel, parecía haber sido delineada con una navaja o quizá hubiera sido un hechizo el autor de tal dolor. "Sangre sucia".

Así que ese había sido el crimen de aquel bulto en la nieve. Ser el descendiente de personas no tocadas con el don de la magia. Pensó con horror que en otros tiempos quizá el hubiera hecho lo mismo a aquella persona y no hace tanto tiempo. Aún se sorprendía de cómo una guerra puede cambiar tanto el pensamiento de alguien.

Se encogió de hombros desechando sus cavilaciones. De poco servía ya reflexionar acerca de esos temas y necesitaba la capa. Con dedos rígidos por el frío abrió el broche que la cerraba, posado sobre el hombro de yaciente. Tiró de ella y consiguió desprenderla de la nieve hasta que la totalidad de la tela acabó entre sus brazos. De nuevo bajó la vista hacía la nieve.

Decir que se quedó congelado es poco. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que conociera a la persona semienterrada en la nieve? Tenía que ser un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, esto no podía ser real. Se fijó en el pelo de ella, en su cara y en sus pequeñas manos. No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios azules y de sus ojos cerrados. Se puso de rodillas para observarla mejor mientras los recuerdos de su vida anterior le inundaban.

Sintió el picotazo de la ironía cuando cayó en la cuenta de que finalmente ella había muerto por aquello que él mismo la había llamado por años. Y no sintió satisfacción alguna. Se aferró a la capa con fuerza sentándose en la nieve y preguntándose cómo era que ella estaba sola allí, cómo era que sus dos guardaespaldas no estaban con ella. Perdido en su propia mente la miraba sin ver, hasta que finalmente alcanzó a ver algo que no cuadraba en aquella escena. Vaho. Una pequeña nube que salía de sus labios entreabiertos. Si ella estaba muerta, ¿cómo es que aún respiraba?

No había muerto, aún.

Un torbellino pasó por su mente y por su cuerpo. Él, que solo quería pasar desapercibido se había encontrado con su mayor enemiga del pasado y ponerla a recaudo solo conllevaría volverse a ver expuesto a la mirada de los demás y al peligro que eso conllevaba. Lo más fácil sería dejarla allí, morir congelada a unos metros del calor y el fuego. La volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de algo: no fue capaz de asesinar una vez y esta ocasión tampoco lo sería.

La cogió en brazos, percatándose de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Al verse sin apenas tiempo corrió como pudo hasta la aldea, buscando desesperadamente un cartel que le prometiera cobijo. Cuando lo encontró abrió la puerta con el hombro sin ninguna cautela y se quedó de pie en el dintel de la misma.

La población no era la más grande que había en los alrededores, más bien era pequeña. Pero hasta el mago más despistado hubiera reconocido a aquellas dos personas tras las cuales la nieve seguía cayendo. Y cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido al ver la escena.

Digamos que no es lo más común encontrarse a Draco Malfoy llevando a una moribunda Hermione Granger en brazos.


	2. 2 Adiós planes

**Estos personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling.**

**2. Adiós planes.**

Robert era la persona más normal del mundo. Tenía una rutina que no se salía para nada de lo usual. Cada mañana se levantaba, desayunaba y bajaba a preparar su taberna para el nuevo día. Los clientes entraban y salían; algunos le pedían una habitación donde alojarse en el piso de arriba y otros simplemente le compraban algo para comer. Y así un día tras otro.

A nuestro tabernero le gustaba esa rutina, si nada se sale de lo normal es muy difícil que haya problemas; y una vida sin problemas es lo mejor que hay. Tan acostumbrado estaba a esta norma que, cuando vio a aquellas dos figuras entrar por su puerta, un nudo se le implantó en la garganta.

Una cosa es que su vida fuera carente de sorpresas, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera incomunicado del resto del mundo mágico. Por supuesto que sabía quiénes eran aquellos dos, lo que le dejo sin aliento era el modo en el que llegaban a lo que orgulloso podía llamar su hogar.

Lo primero que pensó es que la chica debía de estar muerta ya que colgaba de los brazos del muchacho sin fuerza, carente de vida. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una palidez enfermiza cubría su cara, parcialmente cubierta por su pelo mojado. El rubio no parecía estar mucho mejor, con una mueca de cansancio en la cara y un temblor en los brazos que se alejaba bastante del provocado por un puro escalofrío.

Un segundo pensamiento iba a cruzar su mente cuando, de repente, uno de sus clientes se levantó de su silla. Señaló con una mano temblorosa a la extraña pareja y con la voz estrangulada susurró, aunque del silencio que había se le oyó por toda la estancia:

- Ese canalla ha matado a Hermione Granger...- parecía que los ojos del hombre fueran a salirse de sus órbitas mientras aquellas palabras salían de sus labios.

La mente de Robert iba a una velocidad ralentizada, como si sus pensamientos intentasen abrirse paso entre el lodo y la neblina. La verdad es que ver a un ex-mortífago con una heroína de guerra en brazos completamente inmóvil daba lugar a una conclusión bien clara.

Malfoy miró de soslayo al hombre que le había lanzado la acusación, el asco cruzándose con el cansancio en su cara. Dejó con cuidado el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos en el suelo y se irguió para enfrentar a su atacante con el porte que dan años y años de arrogancia sangre limpia.

- Primero, yo no he matado a la sangre sucia, solo me la he encontrado enterrada en la nieve. Segundo, si yo la hubiera matado no la hubiera traído en brazos a una taberna llena de gente; aunque parece que tu cabeza no es lo suficientemente inteligente para llegar a esta conclusión.

Malfoy no se paró a mirar dos veces al hombrecillo, que se había encogido ante su aclaración. Pasó por encima del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y se dirigió hacía la barra que regentaba Robert, el cual aún no había soltado palabra. Se apoyó contra ella y lo miro con expresión impasible, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera con él.

- Os aconsejo que mandéis un mensaje a San Mungo lo antes posible si no queréis un cadáver en vuestra puerta. También os recomiendo darme la mejor habitación que tengáis en esta... mmm taberna, si es que se le puede llamar así. Y un baño tampoco estaría mal.

Al ver que Robert no se movía, Malfoy alzó una ceja mirándole sin apartar la mirada.

- He visto continentes moverse más rápido que tú, tabernero.

Ante el comentario Robert se puso en marcha con un pequeño plan en la mente. Agachó la cabeza mansamente y con un susurrado "sí, señor" invitó a Malfoy a que le siguiera. Le acompañó, enseñándole el camino que subía las escaleras y le mostró la mejor habitación de las que disponía. Amplia, limpia y con una cama que no dejaba nada que desear. El joven entró en la estancia como si fuera suya, tirando la capa empapada sobre el suelo sin importarle el charco que se formó en cuestión de segundos. Su arrogancia contrastaba con el cansancio que se reflejaba en su forma de andar, por mucho que intentase esconder este último tras su pose estirada.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, tabernero?- se giró hacia Robert con la misma cara que le había puesto al cliente del piso inferior.

Robert sin mediar palabra inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y salió de la estancia, apresurándose rápidamente escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con que un par de magos ya habían mandado mensajes al hospital mágico, habiendo dejado a una desmayada Hermione encima de una mesa. Al verla se le revolvió el estómago, pensando que si no estaba ya muerta lo estaría dentro de poco.

El tabernero se acercó al mago que había realizado la acusación contra Malfoy y se lo llevó a un rincón de la barra.

- ¿Habéis llamado a los aurores?- preguntó con la voz más baja que tenía en su garganta.

- Por supuesto, Rob. El muy mojigato se piensa que le vamos a dejar darse un baño caliente después de haber traído a esta pobre muchacha en estas condiciones. ¡Un Malfoy tenía que ser, nada menos! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarán aquí... Y adivina quién estará entre sus filas.

Robert no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a volver a la normalidad en un par de horas. Al menos eso esperaba

En el piso de arriba Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la cama. Todo el camino hacia la taberna con Granger en brazos le había dejado agotado. Intentó aprovechar esos segundos de paz al máximo, sabiendo que no durarían mucho. Draco Malfoy no era un idiota confiado, si lo fuera no hubiera llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho en su pasado. Sabía que de un momento a otro los aurores se presentarían en su puerta.

Podía intentar huir, se dijo. Pero no serviría de nada, sobretodo si se trataba de Granger. Estaba seguro de que mandarían a un escuadrón completo de aurores para capturar al sospechoso de herir a la maldita amiga de Potter. Una heroína de guerra. Al parecer de poco le había servido si había acabado enterrada bajo la nieve, casi muerta.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo había acabado Granger en esa situación, cómo es que no tenía a la Comadreja y a San Potter a su lado para protegerla o lo que supusiera que hicieran. Suspiró. La verdad es que le daba bastante igual. Lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era la posibilidad de que le permitieran darse un baño antes de que llegaran los aurores.

Al parecer esa posibilidad estaba fuera de su alcance: de repente se oyó un estruendo en el piso de abajo que llegó a los oídos del joven. El estruendo de un escuadrón de aurores apareciéndose y subiendo a gran velocidad las escaleras del edificio. Malfoy se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó las piernas esperando a que llegasen a su habitación.

De una patada uno de los aurores tiró la puerta abajo. Malfoy casi lo siente por el tabernero, que tendría que arreglar la puerta tras el arrebato de violencia del auror. Un arrebato estúpido en su opinión, ya que estaba cerrada sin llave. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, en realidad solo quería que aquello terminase lo antes posible. Se maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo, por no haber pasado de largo cuando vio a la castaña en la nieve.

Los aurores entraron en la habitación y se detuvieron a pocos centímetros del joven, rodeandolo. El más cercano al mismo, el que tenía de frente y el que había tirado la puerta abajo se quitó la capucha. Malfoy apenas se inmutó cuando observó como el auror era alguien más conocido de lo que él pensaba que pudiera ser cualquiera de ellos. Supuso que ya estaba tan rendido que poco le importaba quién llevase a cabo su detención.

- ¿Qué demonios les has hecho a Hermione, Malfoy?- la varita de Harry se posó en la garganta de Draco, mientras este le miraba impasible.


	3. 3 De ataduras e interrogatorios

**Estos personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.**

**3. De ataduras e interrogatorios.**

La habitación era pequeña, apenas iluminada por un par de velas cuya luz titilaba con la más mínima corriente de aire. Este se colaba por el hueco de debajo de la puerta, ya que las paredes carecían de ventanas. El mobiliario era escaso, nada más que una mesa y un par de sillas. Draco pensó que no se necesitaba mucho para un interrogatorio.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, tanto como se lo permitían las cadenas que le sostenían a los brazos de la misma. Suspiró mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriese de una vez, ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperando. Por supuesto le habían quitado su varita, lo que le hacía sentirse en cierto modo desprotegido. Un mago sin varita era comparable con un simple muggle. Aunque estaba fuera de duda que aún sin ella un mago seguía siendo mil veces mejor solamente por su sangre. La varita no hace al hombre, como solían decir. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que su sangre no le había librado de estar en esos momentos en una sala de interrogatorios, atado de pies y manos a una silla; mientras que cientos de sangre sucia andaban por ahí, celebrando aún la caída del Lord, que había ocurrido tan solo un par de meses atrás.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Draco fijó su mirada en el intruso.

-Buenas tardes, Potter. ¿Le has pagado ya la puerta al tabernero?- alzó una ceja mirando de forma irónica al auror.

-Más te vale cerrar esa boca, Malfoy, y no abrirla hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, ¿me has oído?- Harry lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio mientras se sentaba en la silla del otro lado de la mesa. Dejó reposar su varita encima de la madera, siempre al alcance de su mano por si surgía algún imprevisto desagradable -Bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Si omites algún detalle, por pequeño que sea, no dudes que tu culo estará en Azkaban esta misma noche.

Draco asintió mientras se recostaba de nuevo contra el respaldo de su silla. No le apetecía para nada contarle al mismísimo Potter lo que había pasado, mucho menos si era por una orden suya; pero la idea de acabar en Azkaban no era la más atrayente. Miró a Potter, el cual no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos y se sintió incómodo. No debía olvidar que todo aquel asunto implicaba a la sangre sucia y que cualquier comentario podía hacer comenzar la ira del auror. Con un deje de resignación, Draco empezó a narrar la historia de su día, de cómo se había encontrado a Granger en la nieve y la había llevado hasta la taberna. ¡Santo Merlín! Aquél cararrajada debería sentirse en deuda con él, ¡acababa de salvar a su mejor amiga! Y sin embargo seguía atado como un idiota a una silla en una sala de la que era imposible escapar.

Harry escuchó atentamente su relato, asintiendo con la cabeza animando a Draco a continuar. Cuando este por fin acabó, Harry cruzó las manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no te importará que te haga un par de preguntas, ¿verdad?

-No veo que me quede otra opción, Potter. Aunque créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera este – Draco intentó cruzar las piernas en posición arrogante pero las ataduras se lo impidieron.

-¿Viste lo que tenía Hermione en el antebrazo, Malfoy?

-Sí, ya vi que la habían marcado. Ponía "sangre sucia". Ya sabes que el humor de los mortífagos no es el más inocente, habrán encontrado divertido escribir esas palabras como si fuera el crimen que ha cometido y que merece la muerte.

-Qué raro que también sea tu insulto favorito hacia ella, Malfoy.- Harry lo miró de forma interrogante, con un atisbo de ira tras sus ojos. Parecía que él no encontraba para nada divertido el "humor de los mortífaos".

-Piensa un poco, Potter. Si hubiera sido yo el que le hubiera hecho eso, ¿te crees que luego la hubiera puesto a buen recaudo? Haz funcionar esas neuronas, aunque solo te queden un par detrás de esa cicatriz. - Malfoy sonrió de medio lado, sin saber que aquello le iba a costar muy caro.

-¿Desacato contra la autoridad? Muy mal. Quizá una noche en Azkaban te haga recapacitar, serpiente. Es una pena que no tengamos pruebas que te impliquen en lo que le ha pasado a Hermione, pero de todos modos te tendremos bajo vigilancia unos días por lo que no podrás abandonar Londres. Te internaremos en una casa en la que podremos vigilar todas tus entradas y salidas, y la de otras personas por supuesto – Harry sacó un fajo de pergaminos de la nada y empezó a firmas ordenes que sellaban la sentencia de Draco.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo tengo que ir a esa casucha? ¿Ahora mismo?

-¿No me has oído, Malfoy? Parece que al que le quedan pocas neuronas después de lo de la Sala de los Menesteres es a ti. Te he dicho que vas a pasar una noche en Azkaban por desacato a la autoridad. Ya no estamos en el colegio, es momento de que te dejes de juegos de niño rico de una vez por todas- con esto Harry se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió por la puerta haciendo ondear su capa, mientras dejaba paso a otros dos aurores que se acercaron a Draco. Estos dos le desataron y le hicieron ponerse en pie. Draco casi ni lo percibió, solo podía pensar en cómo por una simple muestra de arrogancia iba a pasar la noche en el sitio que más había querido evitar durante aquellos dos meses.

El sitio donde en estos momentos se encontraba su propio padre.

* * *

Podía ver una luz brillante a través de sus párpados y unas voces llegaban a sus oídos. Por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba entender nada de lo que decían, parecía que los sonidos le llegasen a través del agua. Sabía que estaba tumbada en algo mullido, una cama. Las almohadas le rodeaban la cabeza y una manta tirante la cubría.

Por mucho que no pudiera moverse, aquello era el paraíso comparado con cómo se había sentido unas cuantas horas antes. Pensaba que el frío se iba a colar hasta cada uno de sus recovecos y que se disponía a congelar cada uno de sus órganos. Incluso creyó que se le iban a llenar los pensamientos de escarcha. El brazo le dolía horrores, aunque el frío finalmente logró entumecerlo. Estaba preparada para morir, no le quedaba otro remedio.

Casi pareció un sueño cuando alguien tiró de su capa y notó como la recogían del suelo. Le dio miedo pensar que había sido salvada ya que no sabía ni quién la había recogido ni cuáles eran sus intenciones. Aquella persona la había llevado hasta un lugar donde hacía calor y la había recostado contra una superficie dura sin muchos miramientos. Entonces lo oyó, una voz que no creía que iba a volver a escuchar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, si es que lo hacía.

Se volvió a concentrar en las voces, intentando captar algo de lo que decían. Quizá cuanta más atención pusiera más fácil se le haría volver a la vida real. Puede que no hubiera sido una buena idea, ya que las únicas palabras que entendió fueron:

-Su brazo... la herida con la que la han marcado... veneno... muerte.


	4. 4 Un lugar oscuro

** lugar oscuro**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Siento la tardanza, hice un viaje este verano a Londres y me fue imposible actualizar. De todas formas empiezo la universidad estos días por lo que no sé cada cuánto podré subir capítulo nuevo.**

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, escoltado por dos aurores y con las manos atadas por las muñecas, Draco pensaba en todo aquello que había oído y que le habían contado acerca de aquel lugar. "Un lugar oscuro" le habían dicho, "que remueve en tu alma cosas que ni siquiera sabías que allí se encontraban". Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo Draco había intentado no pasear sus pensamientos demasiado en nada que tuviera algo que ver con Azkaban. Más exactamente, desde que su padre ingresó en la prisión.

No es que no quisiera a su padre, pero tenía absolutamente claro que le había perdido el respeto. En el fondo asumía que todo lo que su progenitor se había arrastrado por el Lord lo había hecho para proteger a su familia, pero lo único que Draco podía ver en los ojos de su padre era cobardía. A Lucius se le había ido de las manos el fanatismo contra los impuros de sangre, y es su locura había arrastrado a su madre y a él mismo a algo más oscuro y tenebroso de lo que él en un principio hubiera pensado.

Los aurores que le seguían se detuvieron en seco cuando llegaron a una puerta en concreto. Draco sintió cierto alivio al no haber visto a su padre a través de los barrotes que se encontraban en las pequeñas ventanas que creaban la única comunicación entre los presos y el pasillo de la cárcel. Esta sensación desapareció de un plumazo cuando uno de los aurores habló:

-Espero que te venga bien la reunión familiar, mortifago -dicho esto su compañero abrió la puerta de la celda y apoyó su mano en la espalda del joven para que entrase en la misma.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, más rápido de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. A diferencia de lo que hubiera pensado, la celda no se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Un par de faroles colgaban de las paredes dando luz suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación, aunque dicha luz no fuera acogedora en absoluto.

Con reticencia, Draco miró hacia la cama de la celda donde su padre se encontraba sentado. Lucius no había cambiado tanto como él se había imaginado que podría haberlo hecho. Estaba más delgado y demacrado, sí; pero su ropa estaba limpia y su cabello perfectamente peinado. No se encontraba herido y tampoco parecía que estuviera enfermo. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta su hijo, dándole un torpe abrazo que sin embargo parecía sincero.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Tu madre está bien? - la preocupación de Lucius se reflejaba en su voz mientras este se apresuraba por sacarle la información a Draco. Este se repuso un poco del abrazo de su padre y se sentó en una silla. Entrelazó los dedos despació y miró a su padre mientras este se situaba de nuevo en la cama. Le pareció irónico: su calma y la preocupación del otro, casi parecía como si él fuera el padre.

-Todo está bien, padre. Solo he tenido un pequeño incidente.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Draco?- su padre le miro interrogante.-No mandan a alguien a Azkaban así como así.

Draco reflexionó recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla. No sabía si merecía la pena contarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido, al fin y al cabo para el día siguiente ya se encontraría fuera de aquel lugar. Finalmente se decidió por contarlo, así al menos le daría algo en lo que pensar a su padre para entretenerse mientras se encontraba en su celda.

-Fue todo culpa de aquella sangre sucia, la Granger ¿sabes? La muy estúpida debió de perderse por la nieve o algo parecido y le atacaron algunos seguidores del Lord. Muy graciosos ellos le grabaron con la varita en el brazo las palabras "sangre sucia". Y tu hijo, que por una vez en su vida decidió hacer algo a favor de la comunidad, la puso a salvo. Pero el cararrajada se las arregló para meterme aquí por un supuesto desacato a la autoridad, que si quieres mi opinión... -Draco dejó de hablar al observar la expresión de su padre.

El semblante de Lucius había cambiado por completo. Su ya de por sí blanca piel había empalidecido aún más y sus ojos se habían abierto con algo que parecía terror. Toda la preocupación que adornaba antes su cara se había convertido en algo más oscuro e inquietante. Draco lo observó pacientemente, esperando en silencio a que su padre reaccionara.

-Draco... No sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de como comenzaba aquél segundo plan que tenía el Señor Oscuro?

Draco se quedó completamente paralizado. No podía ser verdad, esto no podía estar ocurriendo otra vez. No lograba entender cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-Padre, si cuando salga de aquí mañana por la mañana descubro que ella está envenenada... ¿Qué debo hacer? Por supuesto mandaré a mamá lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra y yo intentaré hacer lo mismo en cuanto los malditos aurores me dejen salir de esa maldita casa vigilada. ¿Qué te pasará aquí, padre? ¿Crees que tú estarás a salvo?

-No lo sé, bueno es la prisión de alta seguridad del mundo mágico; me atrevería a decir que es el sitio más seguro después de Hogwarts... aunque tú conseguiste que entráramos en el colegio así que no se que decirte, hijo.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación. Las cosas no habían salido bien al final. Posiblemente toda la pesadilla que ambos habían pasado hace un par de meses se repetiría de nuevo, pero esta vez ellos se encontrarían en tierra de nadie; ni en un bando ni en el otro. Nadie los defendería, excepto que...

-Padre, ¿qué veneno corre por las venas de Granger? Creo que tengo un plan...

* * *

Ron Weasley salió de la tienda de bromas en cuanto la cara de Harry se desvaneció de las cenizas de la chimenea. Nadie le había visto correr así en su vida mientras atravesaba a la carrera todo el callejón Diagon, demasiado obsesionado con su objetivo como para pensar en otro medio de transporte. Apenas se dio cuenta de que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar hasta que llego a las puertas del hospital mágico San Mungo. Harry le esperaba allí y lo condujo rápidamente hasta la habitación donde Hermione descansaba.

Algo se rompió en su interior al verla allí, tendida sobre la cama. Todo aquel distanciamiento que había podido surgir entre ambos durante los últimos meses se borró de inmediato al acercarse a su cama. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts todo se había vuelto raro entre ellos dos, quizá es que todo el tema de su enamoramiento surgió en una situación de demasiado estrés y la cosa no había seguido adelante como él habría querido. Pero al observarla de este modo todo aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella surgieron de golpe a la luz de nuevo. Un instinto de protección que jamás había sentido en él antes se apoderó de cada célula de su cuerpo y se prometió por todo aquello que más le importaba en el mundo que si conseguía que Hermione volviera a despertar haría lo que fuera por ganarse de nuevo el corazón de su amiga.

-Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer? Dime que haga algo, por favor. No puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto más viéndola en este estado o me volveré loco- dijo con voz ronca.

Harry posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y apretó suavemente para infundirle ánimos a su amigo sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

-Hemos mandado una muestra del veneno al Departamento de Pociones del Ministerio pero creo que sería bueno que llevases otra muestra al profesor Slughorn a Hogwarts. Él sabe más que nadie de pociones y venenos y así podrás ver a Ginny y explicarle más tranquilamente lo que ha ocurrido; estaba muy asustada cuando he hablado con ella antes vía chimenea.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.


End file.
